Ninita Match
Ninita Match is the Daughter Of The Little Match Girl from the same story with the same name. She is a royal since she wants to be like her mother and remember what her great-grandmother told her about shooting stars and die then have her great-grandmother carry her up to Heaven. Ninita is a short girl who is determind to do what she wants before she dies. She is kind and caring and she will stand up to bullies since her grandfather always beated her mother up and she learned from that. Ninita was created by CreativeMadness. She may also be drawn by her. Portrayer Ninita would be best portrayed by Stefanie Scott from A.N.T Farm and other shows and movies. Stefanie's bright personality, high voice,and cute tone is perfect for Ninita. Character Personality Ninita is a young girl who is very excited over everything since she lives her life to the fullest. She wants to do everything in life before she dies since her destiny is to die after she runs out of matches. Ninita is smart but she doesn't act like a nerd nor geek. She is also independant even though she is small. Ninita needs some help by her friends sometimes because her height doesn't allow her to reach the top of the Chalk-Board or to reach the top of the bookshelf. Apperance Ninita has flame yellow hair that is wavy with bows on the side of her head which are flame colored. Her eyes are flame blue. Ninita is 4"2, she is short since she is the daughter of the Little Match Girl and Her Mother Never Grew. Skills Ninita can make flames when she snaps her fingers. She can also turn herself into a flame or make herself become the nearest fire. Fairytale-The Little Match Girl The Little Match Girl is a short Danish fairytale by Hans Christian Andersen. There is also a Disney film redirecting from the short fairytale. The Story Begins... On a cold New Year's Eve, a poor girl tries to sell matches in the street. She is freezing badly, but she is afraid to go home because her stepfather will beat her for not selling any matches. She takes shelter in a nook and lights the matches to warm herself. In their glow, she sees several lovely visions including a Christmas tree and a holiday feast. The girl looks skyward and sees a shooting star, then she remembers her dead grandmother saying that such a falling star means someone has died and is going to Heaven. As she lights the next match, she sees a vision of her grandmother, the only person to have treated her with love and kindness. She strikes one match after another to keep the vision of her grandmother alive for as long as she can. Running out of matches, the child dies and her grandmother carries her soul to Heaven. The next morning, passers-by find the child dead in the nook and take pity on her. They do not know about the visions she saw, or that she will not be cold or hungry any more in Heaven. How Ninita was born.. TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Match Girl Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:Royals